A Sonic the Hedgehog Christmas Carol
by KatanaNinja
Summary: Dr. Eggman is the richest, meanest man in Station Square. He constantly abuses his best worker Sonic the Hedgehog and pays him so little that his son's life is in danger. Can three ghosts change this sour old man before its to late? Rated for swearing.
1. A Selfish Old Man

A Sonic the Hedgehog Christmas Carol

**I was going to make a Pokemon one of theses but someone in my CC already did that.**

**This story is not cannon to the storyline of my other fanfics; it's just a Christmas treat.**

**Everyone is 15 years older in this story than in the games.**

**Well here's my interpretation of Charles Dickens greatest story ever.**

**The cast members are:**

**Dr. Eggman as Ebenezer Scrooge**

**Gerald Robotnik as Jacob Marley**

**Sonic as Bob Cratchit**

**Shadow as Fred**

**Amy as Mrs. Cratchit **

**Charmy as X-mas Past**

**Espio as X-mas Present**

**Vector as X-mas Future **

**Various others **

Doctor Eggman was the richest man in Station Square. Thanks to his grandfather Gerald Robotnik that is. Gerald Robotnik's scientific advancements had given him fabulous wealth. After the government had discovered that Gerald's will left that wealth to any surviving family members they had been forced to most give of it to Eggman. On the bright side he had abandoned his mad attempts to conquer the world but on the other hand he had become a greedy, industrialist tycoon. Eventually some who had once opposed him needed jobs after losing that hobby and he hired them just to have the freedom to push them around. Everyone who knew him in Station Square agreed, Eggman was not only rich, he was a fat jerk.

Eggman's greatest payment to his grandfather's legacy was his famous robotics factory. Here many revolutionary robotic devices were manufactured and distributed worldwide. They ranged from voice activated microwaves, to robot soldiers sporting ten guns with 400 shots in each (only available in the U.S.A). Most of theses were of his grandfather's design that Eggman enhanced himself until he was rich enough to hire people to do it for him. Eggman had abandoned his failing quest for power for a successful quest for money.

Eggman waited impatiently in his office for one of his employees. It was Christmas eave and the rush to get new appliances out to stores was in action. Weakly, the large door in front of him creaked open. On the two doors read the letters E and R. Sonic the Hedgehog crept into the room and asked, "You wanted to see me sir?" Eggman yelled, "Get in here Sonic!" Sonic closed the door and walked over to Eggman's desk and sat down in the chair in front of it.

"What do you need me for sir?" Sonic asked, trembling. Eggman shouted, "Yes what do I need you for? That is a question that I have asked myself many times. You're so worthless that I should just throw you out on the streets!" "Sir what did I do wrong?" Sonic fearfully asked. Working for Eggman and giving up fighting and running had completely broken Sonic's spirit. Eggman yelled, "Only 49 appliances came out of your station today instead of the designated 50!" Sonic replied, "I'm sorry sir, but the handle is rusty and hurts my arms to pull." Eggman retorted, "Always thinking of yourself aren't you Sonic. Well I guess I'll just have to dock your pay!" Sonic pleaded, "Please don't sir I need that money! I'll do anything as much work as you want to make up for today!"

Eggman thought for a minute and said, "All right I won't dock your pay if you work all day tomorrow." Sonic replied, "But sir tomorrow's Christmas!" Eggman replied, "Bah humbug!" Sonic begged, "But sir my wife needs a day off from slaving over a hot stove, and my three year old daughter hasn't spent a full day with me since she was born, and my son is sick…" "Oh cry me a river Sonic!" Eggman said as he walked over to Sonic and slapped him on the back of the head knocking him on the ground. It had been 15 years since they first met but Sonic was still a young, fit hedgehog. Normally he could have taken that hit and made Eggman regret it, but only with an intact spirit. "You're working tomorrow or you're next paycheck won't be half as large as your previous one!" Eggman shouted. Sonic weakly and slowly got to his feet. He said, "Yes sir, sorry for troubling you." He then walked out the door.

After Sonic left Eggman's secretary Rouge the Bat buzzed in and said, "Sir Shadow the Hedgehog is here to see you." "Send him in" Eggman dryly replied. He wondered what Shadow could want. As the black hedgehog walked in he was holding a Christmas Wreath and greeted, "Merry Christmas!" Eggman replied, "Rouge said that Shadow was here to see me not some gay jingle-head." Shadow replied, "I've changed a lot since you last saw me, besides its Christmas Eve one of the best times of the year!" Eggman scoffed, "Bah humbug."

Eggman asked, "So what do you want Shadow I'm a busy man?" Shadow replied, "I'm throwing a Christmas party and inviting everyone. We'll have a warm Christmas dinner, music, Christmas Carols, warm cider…" Eggman interrupted, "How long is this novel?" Shadow replied, "Sorry. Since your Gerald's grandson you're the closest thing I have to family and since we aren't enemies anymore I thought that maybe you would like to join in." Shadow had been declared Gerald's legal son after the finding of his will so he had inherited half of Gerald's fortune so he was the only other person from Eggman's past in Station Square with the ability to throw such a party. But because of Eggman's corporations he wasn't even half as rich as him.

Eggman answered Shadow, "Shadow I'll stop you right there before you waste any more of your breath. I am flattered by your offer really I am but it's just beneath my dignity to appear at a charity party for some penniless losers." Shadow defended, "They're not losers they're my friends. And Sonic wouldn't be penniless if you actually paid him! His last check had 100 zeros before he saw a five and a decimal point!" Eggman sat at his desk and pressed the security button. Two large robots walked in and grabbed Shadow by his arms. "Throw him out in the snow. Never tell me how to run my business Shadow" Eggman said flicking his wrist. Shadow yelled, "You're going to regret this!" Eggman replied, "Thanks to my wealth my attorneys freed me of all charges. If you lay a finger on me you'll be thrown in jail so you can't do anything to me!" Shadow yelled, "That's not what I mean! No one gets away with being as horrible as you forever! You are going to HELL when you die!" Eggman paid this no mind as the robots dragged Shadow out.

As Eggman started to relax Rouge buzzed in again saying, "Dr. Robotnik two young men from a charity organization are here for a 4:00 appointment." Eggman replied, "Let's get this over with." Miles "Tails" Prower the fox and Knuckles the Echidna walked in through the office door. "So it's you guys, well make it fast I haven't got all day" Eggman remarked. Tails cheerfully explained, "Dr. Robotnik we represent the Foundation for Improving the Lives of Homeless Children and we would greatly appreciate it if you would consider donating a small amount of money to our cause." Knuckles whispered, "Tails this is useless." Tails whispered back, "It's worth a try." Eggman after already summoning more security robots replied, "I see no economic advantage towards giving my money to a bunch of snot-nosed punks." Tails pleaded, "Dr. Robotnik you have billions of dollars to your name it won't hurt to give up $100 of it." Two robots came in through the doors and grabbed Tails and Knuckles by their arms. Eggman scoffed, "To steep for my blood." As they were dragged away Tails shouted, "Without money the orphanage will close down and those children will be forced onto the streets!" Eggman replied, "Not my problem." Knuckles yelled, "It's Christmas you fat son of a bitch!" "Bah humbug!" Eggman scoffed.

After that day in the office Eggman sat in a comfortable chair in his large mansion. On his lap was a solid-gold bowl of soup filled with shrimp imported from Japan. His mansion was huge and filled with self portraits. Eggman was alone as always.

Suddenly a ghostly voice rang in Eggman's ears howling, "Change! Change!" The transparent figure of Eggman's late grandfather Gerald Robotnik appeared floating in mid-air with his wrists and ankles bound by rusty chains. "What's going on?!" Eggman shouted. The spirit explained, "I am the ghost of your grandfather and I have come to warn you that you must change your ways before it's too late!" Eggman asked, "What do you mean grandfather?" The ghost replied, "You are a selfish, fat asshole and you must change before you end up like me! You must learn to care for other people!" Eggman asked, "What do you mean I'll end up like you?" The ghost howled, "Before I died I lost my good self to insanity and used the rest of my life to try and destroy the world! Now I am forever bound by these chains, always stuck between Heaven and Hell, never being allowed to move on and always trying to find a way to redeem myself."

Eggman remembered Shadow shout "You are going to hell when you die!" and wondered if he was right. Eggman told the ghost, "Grandfather I am a wonder to your legacy I don't need to change." Gerald responded, "You are too selfish to learn my lessons through words! Tonight you will be visited by three more ghosts, each more terrifying than the last and if they cannot teach you what you need to learn than you are DAMNED!" The ghost dissolved away into the wind. "Three MORE ghosts are coming!" Eggman thought to himself fearfully.


	2. The Ghost of Christmas Past

A Sonic the Hedgehog Christmas Carol Chapter 2

**I'm trying to write this whole thing by Christmas.**

Dr. Eggman laid awake in his bed. On the side of his bed leaned a loaded hunting rifle. He had been greatly frightened by the appearance of his grandfather's ghost. He had never believed in ghosts but some force in the back of his mind caused him fear of the coming events. At midnight he still hadn't fallen asleep.

As soon as the clock struck 12 a ghostly wail once again rang through Eggman's ears saying, "Change! Change!" The transparent figure of a bee wearing a ring of candles on his head phased into existence in Eggman's bedroom. Eggman reached for his gun and shot five bullets at the specter's head. They passed through him and hit Eggman's largest self-portrait. Eggman screamed in fear.

"Be not afraid I am Charmy, the Ghost of Christmas Past. I am not here to hurt you" the phantom proclaimed. "Oh my God!" Eggman shouted. The phantom replied, "It's Christmas, God's too busy to talk to you himself." "What do you want from me?!" Eggman shouted. "Calm down I'm not going to hurt you already! I'm just going to help you relive your past so maybe we can see why you turned out to be such a greedy sourpuss" the Ghost of Christmas Past replied.

"Now come on we've got two more ghosts scheduled to see you before the night is over" Charmy instructed. Eggman replied, "I'm not going anywhere!" The spirit replied, "Not anywhere, any when." Charmy grabbed Eggman by his hands and flew through one of his windows.

"Where…I mean when are you taking me?" Eggman asked fearfully as he looked below to see Station Square. He hoped that the ghost wouldn't drop him and let him fall. "I'm taking you to see your childhood" the phantom answered. They arrived at the Station Square orphanage.

"Wait a minute; this is where I grew up!" Eggman exclaimed. The ghost replied, "Yes after your parents died you had to come live here. Your older sister Maria was taken to the Space Colony ARK where your grandfather took care of her while he worked on a cure for her disease. He wanted to take you too but the government forbade taking a child into space. They only let Maria come because her disease was so incurable that she was pronounced legally dead as soon as she was diagnosed with N.I.D.S. But you were a normal child and forced to stay on Earth; however you did retain a great respect for your grandfather and aspired to be just like him when you grew up."

The ghost of Christmas Past led Eggman through the wooden walls into the orphanage to get a closer look. They ended up in a small room with many wooden beds up against the walls and children playing happily. In the corner by himself sat a chubby, red-haired boy with blue eyes. "That's me!" Eggman shouted. The specter replied, "Yes. You were always by yourself because no one wanted to be friends with you and you didn't honestly want any friends. You just wanted to be with your grandfather and sister." Eggman asked, "Why are you showing me this?" The ghost answered, "You'll find out on your own."

The door to the bedroom opened and many adults filed in. A caretaker of the orphanage said, "Okay children it's time to meet your new parents." One by one adults picked out the child they wanted and took them home to enjoy their first Christmas with a family. Eggman asked, "Why don't they notice us?" The ghost replied, "This happened over 60 years ago I'm just borrowing some of God's power to show you a suppressed memory that greatly influenced your life."

As parents picked new children the Ghost of Christmas Past explained, "This is the way it always was for you. First parents would pick all of the girls, especially young ones. No one ever picked more than one child unless they were siblings. You never asked anyone to take you because you wanted to live with your grandfather but secretly you did want a family to love you on Christmas. It didn't matter because no one picked you anyway. You were always the only one left after Christmas until more children were abandoned. As you got older you became even less likely to be adopted so you stayed in this orphanage until you were legally old enough to leave. And you never were able to get into a college." Soon all of the children in the room except for the young Eggman were gone.

Eggman's cold heart melted for a brief moment and he said, "I was always alone." The specter replied, "Except on one Christmas that you never could forget." The windows in the orphanage opened and became filled with snow and before he knew what was happening Eggman was standing out in an open field surrounded by a fence. It was the area behind the orphanage where the kids were allowed to play. The young Eggman and a young, pretty girl were chasing each other through the snow. "I think you remember Belle" the spirit said. Eggman croaked, "She was my best friend. The only girl I ever loved. We always played with each other and my Christmas with her was my only happy one."

Snow billowed in Eggman's face again and he appeared once again in the orphans' bedroom. This time Belle was holding hands with a man at the door and was carrying a suitcase. "Goodbye Ivo" she said in a sweet voice before leaving with her new father. The young Eggman broke out in tears as soon as the door shut. The Ghost of Christmas Past explained, "Losing your family was bad enough but losing your only friend was the last straw that broke the camel's back. After Belle left you just had to hope that your grandfather would come back to Earth soon and adopt you. When Maria was killed and Gerald was captured and later executed you swore that you would avenge him by conquering the world. Eventually using your natural genius you built robots and began your quest for world domination. But then later you used those robots to become rich and money became your only friend, almost good enough to replace your losses." Eggman started crying.

Once again was surrounded by snow and appeared in his bedroom. "It was just a dream" Eggman told himself relieved. But then he looked to his self portrait and saw bullet wounds in it from when he had tried to shoot the Ghost of Christmas Past. "It was REAL!" Eggman shouted mortified. And he knew that more ghosts would soon be coming.


	3. The Ghost of Christmas Present

A Sonic the Hedgehog Christmas Carol Chapter 3

Eggman fearfully waited in his room for something to happen. Once more a ghostly voice rang through Eggman's head saying, "Change! Change!" Suddenly a translucent, purple chameleon wearing a green Santa jacket and a wreath on his head appeared in front of Eggman. Eggman tried to run but the chameleon threw a shuriken and cut off the right half of Eggman's paintbrush mustache.

"Jesus Christ!" Eggman shouted. The spirit asked, "Jesus is busy celebrating his birthday what do you need him here for?" Eggman shouted, "Who are you?!" The ghost replied, "I am Espio, the Ghost of Christmas Present and I have come to show you how your selfish actions have hurt the people in your life!" Eggman defended, "I haven't hurt anyone in my life!" The ghost replied, "You really think so? Then come with me!" He grabbed Eggman by the back of his head and they flew out the window.

The Ghost of Christmas Present and Eggman landed on top of a hill overlooking the ocean near a medium sized house. "Isn't this Shadow's house?" asked Eggman. The ghost replied, "Yes look through the window." Eggman asked, "Won't he see me?" The phantom replied, "I have rendered you invisible and inaudible to everyone but me." Eggman looked into Shadow's window. Shadow was looking at a picture of Maria and Gerald Robotnik before he sighed and placed it down.

"What's wrong with Shadow?" Eggman uncaringly asked. The specter explained, "Since Maria and Gerald died Shadow doesn't have a family to celebrate Christmas with. He thought that since you weren't evil anymore that you could be his family. He ended up finding out that you're even more evil than you used to be. Why else do you think he would throw a Christmas party?" Eggman watched Shadow for a second until the ghost commanded, "Come on there's more to see."

The Ghost of Christmas Present then took Eggman to the Station Square orphanage. It was still broken down but now rather than being made of wood it was covered in plaster and looked like a normal sized house. "What are we doing here, the bee already took me here?" Eggman asked. The phantom replied, "This is not only the orphanage that you grew up in but also the orphanage that Tails and Knuckles were collecting charity to keep open. Because of cheapskates like you it'll close down on New Years and the children living in it will be forced to fend for themselves on the streets." Eggman defended, "That's not my problem, I don't own the orphanage so it's not my responsibility to keep it opened." The ghost replied, "True but you did have the power to save it." Eggman snapped, "It's my money and I don't have to spend it on something that isn't my job!" The phantom asked, "Haven't you ever heard that with great power comes great responsibility? A rich man's responsibility is to use his money to help those who are poor." Eggman scoffed, "That's your opinion." The ghost shouted, "It's God's opinion! Now come on we have to see the one who your selfish actions have cost and hurt the most!"

Eggman and the Ghost of Christmas Present flew over Station Square until they came to a small, broken down, and old house in the inner city of Station Square. "What are we doing here I don't know anyone who lives here?" Eggman asked. The ghost replied, "Yes you do, your best worker lives here. Sonic the Hedgehog calls this pathetic, busted up shack home." "Why would he live here?" Eggman asked. The spectral chameleon replied, "On your salary this is the best he can afford. Seeing as he has two kids he doesn't have any extra money to save up for something better." Eggman mocked, "Well it's his fault for having kids then isn't it?" "Very funny!" the ghost shouted as he grabbed Eggman by the remaining half of his mustache, pulled out a shuriken, and cut off the left half of Eggman's mustache.

The Ghost of Christmas Present dragged Eggman through the outside wall of Sonic's house into his living room. There was a small stove in the corner with Sonic's wife Amy brewing a small cabbage stew over it. There was a younger, pink hedgehog playing with an old doll that looked to be made of rags and a blue hedgehog sitting on a chair by the small fire place holding a crutch. Sonic was reading the newspaper on the small kitchen table.

"Why did you bring me here for I already know that Sonic is pathetic?" Eggman unkindly asked. "Sonic is the person who your actions have done the most harm to. He has always been your best worker but despite that you still abuse him horribly at work. And if that isn't bad enough his paychecks are so small that he can barely keep his family alive. Not to mention he can't quit and find a better job because you made him sign a 70 year contract when you first hired him" the Ghost of Christmas Present replied. Eggman ridiculed, "Yeah I trapped him pretty good with that one huh?" The phantom batted the top of Eggman's head with his fist.

"Now just watch" the ghost instructed Eggman. Sonic put down the paper he was reading and said, "Amy I have to go to work tomorrow." "What?" Amy asked as she poured her cabbage stew into small bowls. "Dr. Robotnik told me that I have to work all day tomorrow" Sonic solemnly answered. "But tomorrow's Christmas he can't make you work then!" Amy defended as she gave Sonic his bowl. Sonic replied, "If I don't work tomorrow he'll cut my pay in half." Amy exclaimed, "That's low even for Eggman! You never get to spend the day with us and now you have to work on Christmas too! And even on the year when Shadow's throwing a party and we'll get a decent Christmas dinner for once!" Sonic sighed and said, "I know, but we can't afford to have my pay cut in half again. I have to do this." He then added, "I'm sorry Amy, if I didn't sign that stupid contract than I could have gotten a better job, it's all my fault." Amy kissed Sonic on the forehead and said, "It's not your fault. You'll find a way out of this, you always do."

"Kids it's time for dinner!" Amy said as her daughter ran to the table. Then her son picked up his crutch and limped over to the table. "What's wrong with the kid?" Eggman curiously asked. The Ghost of Christmas Present replied, "Flash was born with severe muscular undergrowth. He's very frail and does not have his father's speed but he would have inherited it. Not that you care but his sister's name is Rosy." Eggman asked, "Will it kill him?" The specter answered, "Thanks to your grandfather's advances in medical science there is a surgery that can save his life and restore his super speed, but it is drastically too expensive for Sonic to afford. There is only a small chance that he will live to adulthood. And because of Flash's condition Amy has to stay home to take care of him and cannot get a job to counter-balance Sonic' poor income clinging to the hope that their son can survive."

Eggman actually felt a small bit of concern for Flash and asked, "Will Flash survive?" The ghost responded, "No. This will be his last Christmas without the operation." Eggman was quiet for a second and said, "Good, it gives Sonic one last mouth to feed." "What?" the ghost replied. "With that kid dead Sonic's wife can get a job and he can spend more money on himself!" Eggman exclaimed. The specter scolded, "He rather live as poor trash the rest of his life than lose his son!" Eggman replied, "Well that's why he'll always be a loser! He cares more about some dying brat than money!" The ghost trembled in anger saying, "Why you…you bastard!" The spirit then punched Eggman in the face and kicked him in the chin so hard that he flew through the air.

Eggman crashed back into his bedroom. "Jesus that guy was touchy!" Eggman exclaimed rubbing his head. He then felt where his mustache once was and realized that it really had been cut off. "I guess that really happened too" Eggman wondered. Then he figured out that Sonic's son really was going to die. "Oh what do I care?!" Eggman said brushing off the concern that had embraced him for a brief moment. "Only one ghost left" Eggman thought to himself relieved. But then he remembered his grandfather say, "Tonight you will be visited by three more ghosts, each more terrifying than the last!" Whoever this last ghost was, he would be the worst one of all.


	4. The Ghost of Christmas Future

A Sonic the Hedgehog Christmas Carol Chapter 4

**Well this has turned out to be more popular story than I could have hoped. **

**At the request of my fans hear is chapter 4!**

Dr. Eggman stood in the middle of his bedroom completely petrified of what would happen next. Abruptly a sinister, black wind billowed in from the outside and blasted Eggman's windows open. The entire room was flowing with a ferocious storm of ice-cold wind and was consumed by darkness. A large, cloaked figure materialized in front of Eggman wielding a scythe in his right hand. His face and the rest of his body besides his gloved hands were totally concealed by his robe. Eggman felt as though all happiness had been drained from the world and was too scared to scream.

"Who are you?" Eggman gasped terrified. The figure pointed to Eggman's self portrait. On the portrait burned singes appeared that said, "_Vector, the Angel of Death and the Ghost of Christmas Future." _The singes disappeared as soon as Eggman read them.Eggman asked, "Why won't you say anything?" More singes appeared on the portrait that read, "_You aren't worth the breath." _Eggman asked, "So you won't say anything?" The terrifying ghost shook his head.

In a gust of black wind Eggman and the ghost appeared in a graveyard on a very cold night. "Is this the future?" Eggman asked. The ghost nodded his head. The spirit then pointed one finger over to a gravestone. Sonic, Amy, Rosy, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, and Shadow were gathered around it paying respect.

The Ghost of Christmas Future walked over to the gravestone and Eggman horrendously followed. Amy was weeping with Sonic holding her close, tears silently escaping his own eyes. Everyone else had their heads mournfully bowed in respect. Sonic whispered, "If only I could have saved you." No one else said anything. The Ghost of Christmas Future pointed his finger at the stone, directing Eggman to move closer to it. Eggman obeyed out of fear for the Angel of Death. He read the text carved on the gravestone and it read, "_Flash the Hedgehog_. _Born July 30, 2017, Died December 26, 2023. May he now find a better life."_

"So I guess Sonic's son did die…on the day after Christmas" Eggman observed guiltily. Amy's sobs grew louder and tears began to escape everyone's eyes. Eggman then noticed something astounding; he himself was crying. He dropped to his knees and tears dripped from his eyes on to the icy ground below. There in his pajamas in that graveyard, Dr. Eggman was crying over the death of another.

Sonic began to speak saying, "We'll all miss you Flash. You were the best son a father could ask for. You and your sister made being poor worth it. You were kind, caring and you could put a smile on anyone's face. I'm just sorry I was never able to run alongside you or be a better father to you. I was always working and never spent as much time with you as a father should with his son. But the worst thing of all is that I could have saved your life if I had just been able to earn enough money for your surgery. I'm sorry that I failed you. You deserved better than me; a real chance at life. But at least now you can be at peace, and maybe wherever you are you can run now. Goodbye son." Tears now flowed freely and rapidly out of the eyes of everyone there except for the Ghost of Christmas Future. Knuckles and Shadow teary eyed, were able to contain themselves but all the others let out at least a few sobs.

After Sonic's speech one by one everyone started to leave the graveyard. Sonic and his family were the last ones remaining after about 30 minutes. Their sobs (along with Eggman's) were the only sound to be heard on that silent night. They only wished that their weeping would be enough to bring their beloved son back. "Come on we should go, it's getting late" Sonic instructed his wife and daughter. They started to leave when Rosy, with two roses in hand ran over to Flash's grave and placed it there then ran to another person's grave and laid a second rose on it. She then left with her depressed parents.

"Is this all you brought me here to see" Eggman gauntly asked the Ghost of Christmas Future. The phantom shook his head and pointed to the grave that Rosy had placed her second rose on. Eggman trembled as he got to his feet and walked over to the mysterious gravestone. He read the text on it which said, "_Dr. Ivo Robotnik. Date of Birth unknown, Died December 25, 2023. May he now be with his lost family." _

"Me, I died! But how did that happen?!" Eggman shouted. Eggman then realized the date that was on his grave. It was December 25, 2023. "I die tonight!" he then hollowed. "Am I dying now?! Have I already died and this is a dream?! Please answer me spirit!?" Eggman begged. He asked the ghost grabbing his robe, "Spirit are these the shadow of things that will happen or things that could happen?" The Angel of Death stayed silent. "Please answer! Will these events definatley happen?!" Eggman begged. The Ghost of Christmas Future nodded his head.

"People who have no one to care for them or care for no one do not live as long as others."

Eggman looked around to see who said that. It was a blood-thirsty, deathly voice that had croaked that.

"It makes their hearts weaker and quicker to stop."

Eggman the turned around and saw…it was the Ghost of Christmas Future who had spoken these words. Why had he chosen to finally speak now? His voice was so terrifying that Eggman had preferred it when he didn't speak.

"What do you mean?" Eggman asked.

"Flash was forced to live without his father because you always made Sonic work and was born with poor healthcare because of Sonic's poverty. And you pushed everyone away from your life and was cruel to anyone you came into contact with. Neither one of your hearts had the strength to keep going."

"Why do you speak to me now spirit?" Eggman asked. The ghost lifted his hood and revealed the face of a vicious, sinister crocodile. The ghost growled blood-thirstily with his yellow eyes fixed on Eggman. The Angle of Death explained, "Your selfish actions rendered Sonic unable to save his own son and he was forced to watch Flash die!" Eggman backed away from the ghost in unmatchable fear.

"And now it is time for you own death!"

Eggman crawled away from the spirit trying to find the courage and strength to get to his feet.

"For your unsurpassed cruelty, you will be forever exiled into the burning pit of…HELL!"

As Eggman got to his feet the crocodile phantom lunged himself at him with his powerful jaws opened and his sharp, yellow teeth bared. He was growling a flesh-starved roar of a killer. Eggman ran to try to avoid the terrible jaws and fell into a hole. It was a hole right in front of Eggman's own gravestone. He grabbed onto two rocks for dear life as below him flames of pure evil burned. The Ghost of Christmas Future appeared above him. "Please help me spirit!" Eggman pleaded. The reptilian Angel of Death raised his scythe menacingly in the air and shouted, "Burn in Hell!" "No, please!" Eggman begged. The ghost swiped his blade on the wall of the grave's hole in an attempt to hurl Eggman into the flames. "Please don't do this! Let me have another chance!" Eggman beseeched. The phantom swiped the rocks again.

"I can change!"

Another swipe from the scythe came.

"Forgive me!"

Another slash rocked the wall.

"I can change!"

The Ghost of Christmas Future drew his scythe above his head and stabbed it down into the wall of rock in front of Eggman's face. "NO!!" Eggman yelled as he tumbled into the Flames of Eternal Punishment.

Eggman woke up in his bed. Wondering what had happened Eggman felt his face. His mustache had grown back. He then looked to his self-portrait and saw that it was repaired. Eggman smiled feeling relief unmatched by any other man on Earth and declared, "God has forgiven me! He gave me another chance!"


	5. A Generous Old Man

A Sonic the Hedgehog Christmas Carol Chapter 5

**Well all of this story's loyal followers here is the final chapter that you have all been waiting for!**

Eggman sat up in his bed in the sunlight considering what had happened. He felt his mustache and looked at his self-portrait and wondered, "Was that all a dream? Did any of it actually happen?" Eggman thought about what he had seen in the graveyard and decided, "It doesn't matter if that was real or not. God did send those ghosts to teach me a lesson even if it was just a dream. Now I have to make everything right!"

Then Eggman remembered the date on Flash's gravestone and said, "I have to act quick or Sonic's son will die tomorrow! Wait, is today Christmas?!" Eggman ran over to his bedroom window and opened it. He saw a last minute shopper walking down the street carrying a load of packages and yelled, "What day is it?!" The man impatiently replied, "It's Christmas you stupid fat-ass!" Eggman told himself, "Then it's not too late! I can still redeem myself!"

**Later at Sonic's house**

Sonic was putting on his jacket getting ready to walk to work. His family had woken up early to see him off as it was about 5:00 a.m. Each of the children had only received one gift, Rosy got a partially new doll and Flash was given a little, red toy car. Amy and Sonic had not been able to buy each other presents. The last time either one of them had received a gift was when Sonic bought Amy a new dress that she had been forced to wear every day and had become worn and tattered. "Goodbye guys, Merry Christmas!" Sonic said forcing a smile. "Goodbye!" Amy and Rosy cheerfully replied. "Merry Christmas dad" Flash said as he limped over to his dad. "See ya later Flash" Sonic said as he opened the door.

Suddenly the front door busted open and Eggman was standing in Sonic's living room. Sonic greeted, "Um… hello Doctor Robotnik. I was just on my way to work." Eggman decided to have fun with his redemption and not let everyone in on it just yet. "No you aren't Sonic!" he snapped. "If you go to work today I will fire you without letting you out of your contract!" he added. "Why sir?" Sonic asked. Eggman completely lied "Some investors from a big time cooperation are coming in today about my company developing new physical therapy technology. It's all highly experimental and won't be able to fix anyone for a few good years but it makes life easier." He then walked over to Flash and said, "They do need one disabled volunteer to test it out of course. I'm sure that your son will make a fine subject." Sonic stated, "Well I'm not sure if I fell comfortable with that sir." Eggman assured, "Don't worry Sonic they wouldn't test dangerous stuff on kids. And besides I thought you would want this Sonic, if this technology gets perfected people like your son could walk better." Sonic solemnly agreed, "All right sir." Sonic didn't really think that Eggman would help his son but he feared what would happen if he refused. As Eggman and Flash left Eggman warned, "Remember Sonic don't show up for work and mess this up or I'll skin you alive!"

**Later that same evening at Shadow's house**

Sonic's family, Tails, Knuckles, and Rouge had come to Shadow's house for his Christmas party. They were all happy to be off of work but they still weren't feeling very festive. Knuckles told Sonic, "It's a pretty nice surprise seeing you here Sonic. I didn't think that Eggman would give you Christmas off, the cheapskate." Sonic replied, "He wasn't going to give me it off yesterday, but today he just showed up and demanded that I don't go to work and took Flash to physical therapy." Tails interjected, "That's really weird." Sonic responded, "Yeah, but if Flash were here this would be the best Christmas in a long time!"

All of a sudden Shadow's front door blew open. Eggman was standing in it holding a large sack while wearing a Santa Claus costume and bellowed, "Ho, ho, ho Merry Christmas!" Sonic asked, "Are you feeling okay sir?" Eggman replied, "The best I've felt in my life!" He started walking around handing out presents saying, "New shoes for Sonic, a new dress for Amy, a new doll for the pretty, little Rosy, a toolbox for Tails, knuckle-rings for Knuckles, a diamond necklace for Rouge, and two picture frames for Shadow!" Eggman then took out a camera, took a picture of him and Shadow and told him, "One for your old family and one for your new family."

Sonic told Eggman, "Sir these presents are great thank you!" Eggman replied, "Before you thank me you should see the best gift of all!" He then yelled, "Oh Flash!" Suddenly a blue blur blasted through the door and tackled Sonic to the ground playfully. Sonic saw his son Flash on top of him. Flash excitedly yelled at Sonic, "Look daddy I can run now, just like you!" Sonic was speechless and breathless. He embraced his son in a loving hug with tears of joy flowing from his eyes. "Oh Flash it's a miracle!" Sonic gasped as he hugged his now mobile son. "I'll tell you what a miracle is" Eggman started. Everyone looked at him and he added, "It's a miracle that I could find a hospital that was open and willing to perform an operation on Christmas day."

Everyone stared at Eggman in complete shock. Sonic picked up his son and asked, "You paid for Flash's operation sir?" Eggman grinned jollily and nodded. Sonic exclaimed, "Thank you sir! I don't know how we can ever repay you!" Eggman replied honestly, "The fact that you don't have to lay flowers at your own son's grave is enough." Amy then walked over to Eggman and said, "Thank you Mr. Robotnik!" Rosy then asked, "Did he make Flash able to walk?" Amy picked up Rosy and happily answered, "Yes Rosy, that nice man made Flash walk!"

Shadow asked Eggman, "Not to sound ungrateful Eggman but what's with you?" Eggman asked, "What do you mean Shadow?" Shadow shouted, "You're giving people presents and you paid for Flash's operation. That isn't like you at all!" Eggman replied, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you how but I've learned that caring about other people is even more important than caring about yourself."

Shadow was completely bewildered and replied, "Okay. But how were you able to legally pay for Flash's operation?" Eggman replied, "He had already been signed up for that operation in every hospital in Station Square by Sonic, just in case he got the money. They also already had the release form signed for the surgery to begin so they were able to accept a generous donation from Sonic's boss… I mean new business partner."

Sonic asked, "What was that last part?" Eggman offered, "You've always been my best worker so how would you like to go into business with me Sonic my boy? I'm thinking that we call our new company Eggman and Sonic technology. You can be my top business consultant!" Sonic's long forgotten confidence returned and he replied, "I think that Sonic and Eggman would sound better!" Eggman boomed, "So be it! And by accepting this job you now get a 200 percent raise and a one month paid vacation!" Sonic gasped in disbelief and replied, "I accept." Eggman then turned to Knuckles and Tails, reached into his sack and pulled out two enormous sacks of money. He threw the bags at Tails and Knuckles saying, "Here, make sure the orphanage gets this!" Tails and Knuckles replied in unison, "Yes sir!" Tails exclaimed, "This is amazing!" Knuckles replied, "No. It's a Christmas Miracle if I've ever heard of one!"

Silently the three Ghosts of Christmas were watching Eggman convert himself. "Well what do you know? He did it!" the Ghost of Christmas Past exclaimed doing a back flip. The Ghost of Christmas Present asked, "What do you think Vector, should we let him watch?" The Ghost of Christmas Future answered, "We might as well it is his grandfather."

Suddenly a bright blue light flew in the windows from outside. Everyone ran out to see what the cause was. "Look!" Shadow yelled pointing at what first appeared to be a comet shooting up at the sky. But after everyone looked closely they saw that it wasn't a comet, it was Professor Gerald's spirit blasting off towards the heavens. His rusted chains were tied together binding him, but one crack appeared in the chains, then another. Soon his chains exploded in a flash of angelic, white light and the grey, tattered lab coat he had worn when he died was replaced by a beautiful, pure, white robe and on his back he bore holy wings. Then, the star that appeared on the night Jesus was born appeared once again in the sky for the world to see. "Well done my grandson" Eggman heard his grandfather's voice say.

Eggman then felt a tug on his legs. It was Flash and Rosy who had pulled on his legs. "Thank you for making this the best Christmas ever Uncle Robotnik" Rosy told him. "Uncle? Well that might be pushing it" Eggman warned. Flash and Rosy then hugged his legs. He knelt down, hugged them each with one of his arms and said, "All right, Uncle Robotnik it is."

As everyone watched the Holy Star shine brilliantly in the sky Flash declared, "God bless us, every last one!"

**So that is the story of how a grandfather and grandson saved each other from the flames of Hell, Sonic and Eggman Technologies was founded, how Dr. Eggman became the first man in recorded history to reach the age of 150, and how Flash the Hedgehog lived to become one of the world's greatest heroes, like his father.**

**Never forget to cherish the others around you.**

**Merry Christmas!**


End file.
